


Nei corridoi di Asgard

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dio del tuono [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Parody, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se in Thor The dark world.





	1. Chapter 1

Nei corridoi di Asgard

 

Loki sorrise, accelerò l'andatura e allargò le braccia arricciando le sopracciglia verso l'alto con gli occhi verdi leggermente sgranati.

"Non è per niente da te, fratello. Un'azione clandestina. Sei sicuro di non voler usare i pugni per farti strada?".

Tony si affiancò dall'altro lato, sogghignò alzando le mani con i polsi cinti dai braccialetti della Mark; che brillarono di riflessi grigiastri a causa della luce delle torce.

"O il martello. Anche il martello potrebbe andare".

Thor strofinò i denti tra loro, allungò il passo lanciando un'occhiataccia a Tony e si voltò verso Loki socchiudendo gli occhi azzurro cielo.

"Se continui a parlare potrei farlo".

Loki allargò le mani con i palmi aperti, arricciò il labbro alzando le spalle.

"Bene, come desideri... non ci sono neanche".

Passarono dietro una colonna, ci fu un fruscio e Loki sorrise stringendo la lancia da guardia; l'elmo dorato gli copriva il volto e socchiuse gli occhi castani.

"Così va meglio?" domandò.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, arricciò il labbro aggrottando la fronte e incrociò le braccia al petto sporgendosi di lato.

"La chirurgia plastica non è mai una soluzione, Psycho".

Thor scosse il capo facendo battere contro la stoffa della casacca i capelli biondi, la treccia centrale ondeggiò sulla chioma.

"Almeno la compagnia è migliore" borbottò.

Loki sorrise, piegò il capo di lato rizzando la schiena.

"Però, potremo essere mano vistosi".

Passarono dietro un'altra colonna, ci fu un fruscio e Loki sorrise scoprendo i denti candidi, voltò il capo facendo battere i capelli neri contro la pelle candida del collo e socchiuse gli occhi verdi.

"Mmm fratello! Sei incantevole!".

Thor abbassò il capo guardandosi il seno coperto dall'armatura argentata, alcune ciocche di capelli mori gli sfioravano la cotta di maglia sottostante e la gonna a falde di metallo gli batteva contro le cosce abbronzate.

"Non farà meno male quando ti ucciderò con queste sembianze" disse, con la voce di Sif.

Tony fischiò, piegò il capo di lato socchiudendo le iridi castano scuro e schioccò la lingua due volte facendo l'occhiolino.

"Ma un incontro ravvicinato con la bella guerriera potrebbe anche rivelarsi eccitante".

"Non abbiamo tempo per questi giochi infantili, uomo di metallo" ribatté Thor.

Il corpetto da Lady Sif lo stringeva al petto, strinse più forte il suo martello mutato in lancia e avanzò a grandi falcate. Tony allargò le braccia, aggrottò le sopracciglia con la fronte corrugata e allargò il sogghignò rizzando la schiena.

"Se questi sono i vostri giochi infantili, non mi meraviglio che tuo fratello consideri una marachella conquistare la Terra".

Loki tese le braccia, si sporse di lato socchiudendo le iridi verdi con un sogghigno e si leccò le labbra rosate leggermente gonfie.

"Ho compiuto malefatte ben più gravi che hanno avuto esiti ben più tradici" rispose.

Thor digrignò i denti, le guance pallide gli si arrossarono e strinse l'altro pugno, conficcò le unghie lunghe nella pelle lacerandola in cinque mezzelune da cui sgorgarono delle stille di sangue.

"Fratello" ringhiò.

Loki si rizzò, piegò il capo di lato socchiudendo gli occhi verdi.

"Forse prediligi uno dei tuoi nuovi compagni, visto che ti piacciono tanto?" domandò.

Superarono un'altra colonna, Thor riprese le sue sembianze e Loki rizzò la schiena. I capelli biondo cenere gli strofinarono contro la pelle rosata della fronte, socchiuse gli occhi azzurri inspirando e la maglia azzurra decorata con una stella bianca della tuta aderi ai pettorali sodi.

"Wow! Così va molto meglio! Il costume è un po' eccessivo, aderentissimo! Ma che sicurezza!".

Fece tre passi avanti, alzò il braccio che stringeva lo scudo e si voltò girando su se stesso. Tony sgranò gli occhi, batté le palpebre e lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi fissando Loki. Loki saltellò all'indietro, sorrise in direzione di Thor allargando gli occhi azzurri.

"Sento l'integrità morale montarmi dentro. Hey, vuoi intraprendere un'avvincente discussione sulla verità, l'onore, il patriottismo?" disse, con tono sempre più alto.

Ondeggiò più volte lo scudo su e giù.

"Dio benedica l'Am ...".

Thor sgranò gli occhi sentendo dei passi, tappò la bocca al fratello e indietreggiò afferrando Tony per un braccio. Si nascose dietro la colonna insieme all'altro Avenger e appoggiò Loki a una colonna, spingendo con forza contro le sue labbra con il palmo. Le guaride li superarono e i loro passi si fecero sempre più lievi.

"Jane rischia la vita, non possiamo dilettarci come da fanciulli" ribadì Thor, lasciando andare il fratello.

Tony guardò verso il corridoio vuoto, sospirò e fece due passi verso sinistra. Diede due pacche sul gomito di Thor, sogghignò facendo l'occhiolino.

"Ottimo momento per la tragedia, la commedia stava diventando fin troppo realistica" disse.

Loki sollevò il capo oltre la mano di Thor, roteò gli occhi verdi sogghignando.

"Potresti almeno fornirmi un'arma. Non so, il mio pugnale, qualcosa" si lamentò.

Porse le mani in avanti, Thor lo fissò e sospirò. Afferrò le mani del fratello, Loki sorrise piegando il capo.

"Finalmente un po' di buon sens ...".

Sentì uno scatto, alzò le braccia osservando le manette chiudersi ai suoi polsi e socchiuse gli occhi aggrottando la fronte. Thor rise, fece due passi indietro e sogghignò.

"Non eri tu quello a cui piacevano i trucchetti?" domandò.

Loki sospirò, abbassò il capo scuotendolo. Tony gli diede due pacche sulla spalla, fece l'occhiolino e sogghignò.

"Pensa positivo. Sta sera sadomaso. Peccato per i vestiti. Quelli di due anni fa erano più adatti".

 


	2. Schiaffoni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Personaggi: Loki, Jane  
> Prompt: la ragazza mi piace!  
> ThorxLoki subtext.

Schiaffoni  
  
Jane colpì Loki al viso con uno schiaffo, lo schiocco riecheggiò nella sala asgardiana.  
Lady Sif spalancò la bocca impallidendo e indietreggiò di un passo. Thor socchiuse la bocca e s’irrigidì.  
“Questo era per New York” ringhiò la midgardiana.  
Loki si rimise ritto, sorrise e la guancia pallida divenne rosata lì dove era stato colpito.  
“La ragazza mi piace!” sancì euforico. Sbatté le palpebre, le iridi verdi gli brillarono e ghignò. Thor inspirò ed espirò, sorrise e guardò in volto il fratello. Il minore si voltò verso Thor, accentuò il ghigno e si voltò verso Jane. La colpì con uno schiaffo al viso, facendola cadere all’indietro.  
“Questo è per aver dormito e baciato il mio ragazzo” sancì.  
Sif sgranò gli occhi riaprendo nuovamente la bocca già spalancata e la lancia che teneva in mano le cadde a terra con un tonfo metallico.  
“Co … cosa?” domandò Jane balbettando, tenendosi la guancia con la mano. Loki si piegò in avanti facendo cadere la manette metalliche che si era sfilato.  
“Per tua norma e regola è anche vedovo, con figli e promesso a quella sciocca mora là in fondo; ma soprattutto mio” sancì. Sif strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti. Thor si nascose il volto tra le mani e sospirò.  
“Ha parlato il padre-madre sposato con Sigyn” borbottò.  


Inizio modulo

 

Fine modulo

 


End file.
